Nightmares in Reality
by texashoser
Summary: Nightmares are beginning to come true.
1. Default Chapter

"First step," Ray started. "Put the pack on." He picked up the proton pack and helped Dani put it on her shoulders. She staggered a bit.  
  
"Wow," she breathed. "This thing is heavy."  
  
"Yeah, it's about forty pounds of nuclear acceleration," Dr. Stantz replied. "Alright, now grab the proton gun." The blonde reached over her right shoulder and pulled out the gun. "Okay, now is the safety on?" She looked down.  
  
"Yes," Dani answered. "So I won't shoot anyone."  
  
"Right now you're going to have a little target practice," Ray told her. He whistled and Slimer came through the ceiling. "Hey, Slimer, you want to help Dani?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the green ghost answered eagerly.  
  
"Well, she needs to learn how to use a proton pack," Dr. Stantz informed him. "Stay still a moment so she'll have something to aim at. If you do well I promise you a pizza with everything on it."  
  
"Oh, boy," Slimer said. "Slimer stay put."  
  
"Good." He looked at Dani. "Turn your safety off." She flicked the switch. "Now aim up towards Slimer." The young woman aimed upwards. "Ready?" Dani nodded. "Here goes." Ray backed off a bit and was about to speak again when an angry voice made him jump in surprise.  
  
"Raymond!" Egon shouted. Dani let out a yelp in surprise and pressed the trigger. A proton beam shot out near where Dr. Spengler on the top of the stairs in the basement. She saw the furious look her cousin was wearing and quickly took the proton pack off. Egon started down the stairs. "Ray, I thought I told you Dani is not prepared to be using a proton pack." Dr. Stantz took the pack off the young woman and set it down on the floor.  
  
"She's gotta know how to use one, Egon," Ray replied. "Who knows when she'll need to pick one up and help us out."  
  
"Dani already has a burden with her psychic visions," Egon responded. "I don't want to have to rely on her as well to come save us."  
  
"Janine and Louis have had to do it a few times," Dr. Stantz pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but those were because of extreme measures," Dr. Spengler told him. "Dani is my responsibility and I do not wish to put her in anymore danger than she already is."  
  
"Than you might as well send her to Ohio with your mom," Ray shot back.  
  
"Stop it!" Dani shouted. The two men looked at the blonde. "I'm not a little child." She closed her eyes a moment than turned to her cousin. "Look, Egon, I realize that you have to watch out for me, but I need to learn this."  
  
"No, you don't," Dr. Spengler replied. "By learning how to use the proton pack you'll want to go out on the busts with us and that's when the unexpected can and will happen."  
  
"I agree with you, Egon," Ray said. "But sometimes we bring the unexpected home with us. Dani needs to be prepared."  
  
"The scout's motto," the young woman muttered.  
  
"Ray, I'm asking you not to do this," Dr. Spengler told his friend. "We've already placed Dani in more danger than she needs to be." Dani walked up to her cousin and looked straight up into his eyes.  
  
"I think I can decide for myself," Dani quietly said. "I trust in you guys, but by you not letting me do this just shows how much you don't trust me. What do you think I'm going to do? Try to shoot you."  
  
"No," Egon answered.  
  
"Than let me do this. You guys have already told me enough stories to haunt me the rest of my life and I want to be prepared. The fight is never over, Egon. I know because I've seen the future." He narrowed his eyes and she walked away and spread her arms out. "This is all still here." She turned around and looked at the two Ghostbusters. "Our kids and grandkids are running this place. They still save the world from ending."  
  
"Our kids?" Ray repeated. Dani nodded as she smiled. He grinned to himself. "Wow."  
  
"What does this have to do with anything, Dani?" Egon inquired.  
  
"The point is that you need help whether you know it or not," Dani replied. "You guys don't go out alone on busts because you need to back each other up. Just think of me as the last resort. I'm only called in at extreme emergencies." Dr. Spengler blinked a few times as he thought about what his cousin had said.  
  
"Extreme emergencies?" Dani nodded. "Very well. Raymond, you may continue." Egon turned to head back toward the stairs. He stopped and turned around. "I suspect you'd like your own jumpsuit as well."  
  
"Yeah," Dani said. "Black and white. With a dash of red. Very cool. Very presencey."  
  
"Presencey?" Dr. Spengler repeated. "That is not a word, Dani." She shrugged and gave him a goofy grin. "Very well. Presencey it shall be."  
  
The alarm signaling a job went off and Egon headed up the stairs. Ray looked at Dani. She gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Be careful," she told him. "I've got a bad feeling that's something going to happen."  
  
"I always am," Ray replied. He thought about that a moment. "Well, I try." She laughed and watched as he went up the stairs after his friend. 


	2. Meeting the Enemy

"It's been giving us all nightmares for a week now," the man told the four Ghostbusters as they walked into his house. "We just thought it was from indigestion or something else. It wasn't until last night when my youngest son woke up to get a drink did he see the ghost hovering over his sister. He said it had its hand inside her head. Kyle went over to wake her up, but the ghost wouldn't allow him until all the lights came on and it disappeared." Egon peered at his PKE meter.  
  
"Most ghosts are sensitive when it comes to light," Ray responded. "They like to sneak around in the dark."  
  
"Among other things," Peter retorted poking his friend. Ray shot him a look. "We will solve your problem, Mr. Cullen."  
  
"Hey, it's the Ghostbusters!" A voice shouted. Winston, Ray, and Peter turned around to see a small boy and taller girl. He rushed up to them with the girl right behind him.  
  
"You must be the brave guy that saved your sister," Winston said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Kyle," the boy replied. "This is my sister Sarah."  
  
"Hi," she said quietly. "You're going to get the ghost, right?"  
  
"Of course, Sarah," Dr. Venkman answered. "It's our job."  
  
"You won't have anymore nightmares," Dr. Stantz added. "I hate nightmares."  
  
"Me too," Kyle responded. "They're scary. The ghost was really scary too."  
  
"Gentlemen, a word please," Egon said from his position near the bottom of the stairs in the two story house. Winston and Peter went over to Dr. Spengler. Ray looked at the two kids.  
  
"Don't worry," Ray told them. He joined his friends. "What's up, Egon?"  
  
"We're dealing with a very powerful ghost. Possibly a class 7 or 8," Dr. Spengler informed them. "I'm getting extremely high residuals from all over the house. Especially upstairs. From the description Mr. Cullen has given the ghost must thrive on the energy created by the panic of his victim. He has the ability to create a nightmare than take the energy to survive."  
  
"So, in a house with four people it can do this for quite a while," Ray said. "Especially with the kids."  
  
"Let's bust this sucker," Peter said.  
  
"Whoa, guys, let's not jump into anything," Winston told them. "Egon, do you think it's possible for the thing to get to someone who isn't sleeping?"  
  
"It's quite possible," Dr. Spengler answered. "I'd have to study it though."  
  
"Not a good idea," Dr. Venkman interjected. "I don't want another goober floating around the firehouse eating all our food and putting more slime in my bed."  
  
"I wouldn't do that," Egon replied. "It's highly unadvisable. Most of the ghosts we come across are vicious and unpredictable."  
  
"It would be a good experiment," Ray commented. "To see if we could tame a ghost." His friends stared at him. "It was just an idea. I wouldn't do anything like that."  
  
"Well, let's get this over with," Dr. Venkman said. He pulled out his proton gun. "Upstairs, men."  
  
"Be careful, guys," Dr. Stantz told his friends. "Dani said that something might happen. She had a bad feeling."  
  
"Did she happen to have a vision?" Winston inquired. "That might help a bit more."  
  
"No," Ray answered. "She just said she had a bad feeling."  
  
"Don't we all," Peter responded. Egon led the way up the stairs with his PKE meter in front of him. Winston, Ray, and Peter followed. "Peter, Ray, check the kids room. Winston, you and I will check the attic." The two went into the room as the black man reached up to open the stairs that led to the attic.  
  
"You sure about this, Egon?" Winston asked. "Attics aren't really our thing. We do more damage falling through the ceiling than shooting the ghosts with our proton guns."  
  
"I doubt we will fall through the ceiling, Winston," Dr. Spengler responded. He went up the ladder with his friend in tow.  
  
"Cool toys," Dr. Stantz commented as he and Dr. Venkman walked into the kids' room. "I love video games."  
  
"We aren't here to play, Ray," Peter told his friend. "We have a job, which you pretty much think of as a game anyway." He watched as his friend went over to the closet. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Checking the closet," Ray answered. "It could be hiding in there." The two heard a thump above them followed by Winston's shouting. "Well, now it could." The young man opened the door and was knocked down by the ghost flying out of the closet. It screamed at them with a high pitch squeal. Ray covered his ears.  
  
"That is one ugly goober," Dr. Venkman commented. He fired at the thing and hit a toy hanging on the wall. "Ray, help me out here." The ghost flashed its mouth full of teeth at Peter and let out another scream. The psychologist let go of his gun and covered his own ears. "Damn. That hurts."  
  
"I've got it!" Ray yelled. He fired just as the ghost stuck its hand into Peter's head. "Peter!" He let go of the trigger and watched in horror as his friend's face contorted into pain. "Peter!"  
  
"Got it!" Winston shouted hitting the ghost with his proton beam. Egon joined him as well. It shrieked and released Peter. The brown-haired man fell to the floor. "Trap, Ray!" The young man threw it out and the ghost was quickly sucked in. Egon and Ray went over to their friend's side.  
  
"Peter?" Egon said tentatively kneeling down next to his friend. Ray took Dr. Venkman's proton pack off his back so Dr. Spengler could roll him on his back. The Ghostbuster looked taunt and extremely pale.  
  
"He doesn't look good," Winston said.  
  
"The ghost must have taken a lot from him," Ray replied. "He didn't have to give Peter nightmares. We've live through enough of them."  
  
"Peter, wake up," Dr. Spengler said. He touched his friend's shoulder and Peter lashed out grabbing his friend tightly by the throat. Egon let out a sound like cat about to hack up a fur ball. The blonde scientist tried to remove his friend's hand. Ray started to help. Winston muttered a few swear words.  
  
"You touch any of my friend's again I will kill you myself," Dr. Venkman growled. He opened his eyes and quickly released his grip. "Oh, God." Peter sat up ignoring a wave of dizziness. "Egon, I'm sorry. I thought I was somewhere else. That ghost had me reliving a few nightmares." Dr. Spengler nodded as he rubbed his throat.  
  
"We caught it," Winston told him. "This thing won't be bothering anyone for a really long time."  
  
"Egon, are you okay?" A voice cackled over Ray's radio. Ray pulled the radio off his belt. "Hello?"  
  
"Yes, Dani. Egon's fine," Ray answered. "How did you know?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Dani stuttered. "I was just suddenly linked with Peter. I saw a lot of stuff." Peter grabbed the radio from his friend.  
  
"Dani, I don't want you thinking about anything you saw. All that stuff was a long time ago," Dr. Venkman said into the radio. "Do you understand?" He waited for an answer. "Dani, did you hear me? Don't bother with any of it." There was still no answer and he looked at Ray.  
  
"Maybe she got distracted," Dr. Stantz suggested. "Slimer could have done something. Or there was a call."  
  
"That's why we have Janine, Ray," Winston said.  
  
"Dr. V., you there?" Another familiar voice asked over the radio.  
  
"Yeah, Janine. What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Dani just grew really quiet and went to her room. She told me to warn you guys about an accident. Be careful speeding in the Lincoln Tunnel."  
  
"Why would we speed?"  
  
"Because there's a giant moth attacking the mayor's office and he wants you there now."  
  
"Thanks, Janine," Ray told their secretary. He put the radio back on his belt loop. The room was very quiet as the four guys sat thinking about what had just happened.  
  
"I guess we better go," Winston said breaking the silence. "The mayor is one person we can't put off until next week."  
  
"Yeah," Peter agreed as he stood up. "Let's go, guys." 


	3. A little talk

Janine watched as Ecto-1 rolled into the firehouse after ten o'clock. She let out small sigh of relief and stood up as the guys got out of the car. Each of them were covered in some kind of slime or what she at least hoped was slime and looked like they were about to drop.  
  
"You guys look horrible," Janine told them. Egon looked at the red-head and narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
  
"It's late, Janine. I thought you'd be at home," Egon said as he walked over to the secretary's desk.  
  
"I would have, but Dani kept on calling in. She was the one who sent you guys on the last couple of jobs," the secretary replied. She walked around the desk. "You look tense, Egon. Let me massage your shoulders." Janine turned him around and began to rub his shoulders and he didn't bother to tell her not to.  
  
"Wait," Ray said. "She's not here?"  
  
"She hasn't been since about an hour after she called you all on the radio," Janine responded. "I asked her if she wanted to talk about it and she just said she was going for a walk."  
  
"Long walk," Winston commented. "At least something explains all those looks we got when we arrived before the ghosts started to bother anyone."  
  
"Either way the job was done and we got paid," Dr. Venkman said. "I'm going to bed." He went up the stairs.  
  
"What's with him?" Janine inquired.  
  
"He's been like that all day," Dr. Spengler answered. He slipped away from Janine's hands and touched his neck. Janine finally noticed the small red welts resembling fingerprints on the sides of his neck. "We all have."  
  
"You guys want me to stay?" Janine asked.  
  
"No, Janine," Ray told her. "You go on home. You can even come in late tomorrow." Janine gave him a small smile.  
  
"I appreciate it, Ray, but I'll be here bright and early as usual," Janine replied. She pecked Egon on the cheek and he watched her leave the firehouse. Winston started up the stairs, but looked back at his two other friends who were both now sitting on the edge of Janine's desk staring at the front door.  
  
"You guys going to bed?"  
  
"Not now," Dr. Spengler said.  
  
"Me neither," Ray added.  
  
"Guys, don't do this," Winston told his friends. "She's going to come home and still not want to talk to you just because you're sitting there." Ray got up and headed to her bedroom. "That's not advisable either. She'll kick your ass."  
  
"What do you suggest, Winston?" Egon inquired.  
  
"I suggest you two take a shower and get some sleep. Or just head right to bed," Winston told them. "You'll know when she comes in."  
  
"How?" Ray asked with a curious look. Winston shrugged.  
  
"Call it intuition," the black man answered. "Go to bed." Egon and Ray followed their friend up the stairs.  
  
**** (Later that night)  
  
Ray sat up in bed when he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. He quickly tossed aside his covers and went over to Egon's bed. The blonde scientist was putting on his glasses.  
  
"You think that was Dani?" Ray whispered.  
  
"Possibly also Slimer," Egon whispered back. "Or something else entirely. Let's go see before waking Peter and Winston." The two men quietly walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen where the light was on.  
  
"Sixty-three bottles of beer on the wall," Dani sang from the kitchen. "Sixty-three bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around. Sixty-two bottles of beer on the wall." Dr. Spengler and Dr. Stantz went into the kitchen to find the young woman sitting on one of the counters eating from a box of cereal.  
  
"Dani, are you drunk?" Ray asked.  
  
"If drunk means wanting to do it with you on the kitchen floor right now not caring that Egon is watching than yes," Dani answered than bobbed her head. She grabbed her head. "Whoa, dizzy now." Egon sighed.  
  
"Why?" Dr. Spengler inquired.  
  
"Because it made me forget," Dani told him as she hopped off the counter and stumbled toward him. She tripped over the air and he grabbed her by the arms before she hit the floor. "Thank you."  
  
"Let's go sit down," Dr. Stantz suggested. Egon helped Dani to the table outside the kitchen and she sat in one of the chairs. Egon sat next to her and Ray sat down across from her.  
  
"Dani, what you did was very irreresponsible," Egon told his cousin. "You could have hurt yourself."  
  
"I didn't," Dani replied slightly slurring her words. "I just needed to forget."  
  
"Drinking your problems away only makes the problem bigger," Egon continued. "You should have just come back here."  
  
"I didn't want to," she responded. "I didn't want to see any of you. I almost couldn't come back. All those images in Peter's head scared me." She looked at Ray. "I wanted to make it all go away. How can you go through it every day?"  
  
"Those aren't natural occurrences," Ray said. "Our job is dangerous and sometimes those things happen."  
  
"Dani, you've got to understand we do take every precaution we possibly can, but the unpredictable occurs and one can not prepare for those," Egon added. She just put her head on the table. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I feel funny," she answered. "I've never drank alcohol before." Egon and Ray exchanged a look.  
  
"How much did you have to drink?" Dr. Spengler asked.  
  
"I had two beers."  
  
"Two beers?" Ray repeated. "You must be really sensitive to alcohol." She waved a hand at him.  
  
"Perhaps you should go to bed," Egon suggested. "We'll talk about this some more in the morning." He stood up and the young woman did as well, but leaned against the table as she wobbled on her feet. Ray quickly grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"I'll carry you," Ray told her. She smiled as he picked her up. Egon gave his friend a look. "What?" Egon just shook his head.  
  
****  
  
(It's going to get interesting real soon. I promise. I just had to start this out. Set up the scene and stuff. Alright, later.) 


	4. Some Chaos

"Hey, Ray, we forgot to take the traps out of the car," Winston told his younger friend the following morning as they cleaned the inside of Ecto-1. "We must have been bushed to forget something like that." He looked at his friend who only seemed to be half awake. "Did you get any sleep last night, Ray?"  
  
"Well, I tried, but sleeping with Dani isn't easy," Ray replied. The black man chuckled. "No, Winston. Not that kind of sleeping. Real sleeping. Complete with snores." He rubbed his eyes. "Dani kept kicking me."  
  
"Must have been nightmares," Winston responded. "When did she come in last night?"  
  
"About two," Dr. Stantz answered. "And she was a bit tipsy."  
  
"I bet Egon was happy about that," Zeddemore retorted. "Where is Egon? I didn't see him at breakfast this morning."  
  
"He's in the lab running some spectral analysis on the slime from our uniforms," Ray answered. "He wants to see if he can find some more information on that nightmare ghost. It'll probably take a while though. We had all sorts of ectoplasm on our uniforms."  
  
"Having fun guys?" Peter asked sticking his head into the backseat of the car. "Make sure you scrub real good. We have an image to maintain."  
  
"Maybe you should get in here and help out," Winston suggested. "You're usually the cause of all these messes."  
  
"No, my friend, I attract the messes," Dr. Venkman corrected him. "And I would help, but I am running late for an appointment."  
  
"I didn't know you had any plans today," Ray said.  
  
"I don't tell you everything, Ray," Peter replied. "I'll be back later." The psychologist got out of the car and left the firehouse. Winston saw the look of worry on his younger friend's face after Peter had left.  
  
"Hey, man, don't worry about him," Winston told him. "If it was something about yesterday he would have told us."  
  
"He doesn't always, Winston. Peter hates it when we worry about him and he's not going to talk about yesterday. I bet he hasn't even talked to Dani since yesterday. At least she told me and Egon yesterday how she felt."  
  
"That's because she's different from Pete. Give him time and I'm sure he'll say something soon." Winston stuck his head under the seat and pulled out another trap. "I'll finish cleaning up the car. You take the traps down to the basement. I don't want to worry about someone accidentally opening one."  
  
"Sure, Winston." Ray got out of the car and bent over to pick up one stack of traps when a pair of Nike sneakers entered his downward field of vision. He looked up to see his girlfriend looking more refreshed than last night.  
  
"Need some help?" Dani asked.  
  
"Yeah, grab some traps. I need to empty them out." He picked up his stack and she grabbed another. Ray led the way down to the basement and over to the containment unit. He looked at the blonde as she set the traps she was holding down near the machine. "Are you okay?" She looked at him with her piercing blue eyes and shrugged.  
  
"I'll live," she answered. "I'm sorry about last night, Ray. It was stupid and I should have never done anything like that. I'm surprised Egon didn't ship my butt off to Aunt Katie this morning."  
  
"He won't do that," Dr. Stantz told her. "Egon knows you like it here and that you really want to stay. He only says that in hopes of keeping you away and out of trouble. He's just being protective of you."  
  
"I have discovered his secret," Dani replied in a mysterious voice. She tapped her fingers together. "What shall I do with this newfound knowledge?" Ray laughed.  
  
"Don't tell Egon," he said.  
  
"Right. Don't tell Egon," Dani agreed. She pointed at the traps. "Now put those ghosts to rest, Ray." Dr. Stantz saluted her than stuck the first trap in. He pushed the buttons and turned the knob and the trap was sucked in. The young man repeated this a few more times. "Can I do one?" Ray looked at her.  
  
"Sure. You're here to assist with any and all things." She smiled than reached for another trap. As her hand connected with the piece of equipment it began to smoke and short. Sparks begin to fly from the trap and hit the other traps which followed the lead. "Ray, what's happening?"  
  
"They're malfunctioning," Dr. Stantz answered. "Let go of it, Dani. We need to get out of here." She tossed the trap down and Ray pulled her away from the unit. They went up the stairs and ran in front of Janine's desk to the other side of Ecto-1.  
  
"What's going on?" Janine asked.  
  
"Get down," Ray answered quickly. "The traps are shorting out."  
  
"What?" Winston said from inside the car.  
  
"Just get down." The four ducked as an explosion from the basement shook the firehouse. Bits of ceiling and various other items fell to the floor. Ghosts came up through the floor and began flying around.  
  
"Grab the packs!" Winston shouted. He, Ray, Dani, and Janine each grabbed a pack from the back of Ecto. They started firing at the many ghosts laughing and roaring at the four.  
  
"What's going on?" Egon asked from the stairs. He saw what was happening and rushed down the stairs. The physicist grabbed another pack and fired as well.  
  
The five finally managed to catch all the ghosts who had been running amuck on the first floor. Smoking traps lay on the floor. Papers were everywhere. A few of the stairs were now missing. And the walls had a few new holes. They looked at each other.  
  
"Looks like we got all of them," Winston said. He looked at Ray and Dani. "What happened down there?"  
  
"I picked up one of the traps and it started to spark and stuff," Dani told him. "The others started to do the same."  
  
"Perhaps its time for some tests," Egon said. "If you're capable of expelling electrical current we should be careful. I'd also like to know how you got into Peter's mind."  
  
"Egon, I just picked up a nuclear accelerator," Dani replied. "Nothing happened except for what was supposed to happen. I think the whole trap thing was random. The trap could have been faulty or something." She looked down at the floor. "The other thing I can't explain."  
  
"It couldn't have been the traps," Ray protested. "I spent a lot of time carefully constructing each one of those. Having a faulty trap on a job is not a good idea."  
  
"Look, let's not point fingers," Janine interjected. "We caught the ghosts and Dani's not going to touch the traps."  
  
"No argument there," Dani responded. "I'm hungry anyway." The five started cleaning up the first floor and putting things back in order. They didn't know that back in the dark basement something lurked in the shadows. Its teeth gleamed from the light above the containment unit.  
  
"You are mine, Ghostbusters," a voice growled quietly. "I'm turning the tables around."  
  
(To be continued.) 


	5. The Nightmare Starts

Dr. Venkman headed back to Ghostbusters Central. He walked into the firehouse and found his friends still cleaning.  
  
"What happened here?" Peter asked. Dani came over to him with the large push broom she was using. She leaned against it and looked around.  
  
"Stuff blew up," Dani answered.  
  
"That doesn't sound good," Peter replied. "Is everyone alright?"  
  
"Yeah, we just had to recapture all the ghosts you guys caught yesterday," Dani told him. She looked at him. "Speaking of yesterday, Peter, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Not now," Peter responded. "I have some stuff to do."  
  
"Yeah, like pick up a broom and clean," Winston interjected.  
  
"I have to make a few calls," Dr. Venkman said. "I'll help when I'm done." He walked past his friends as he went to the back where his office was hidden by the file cabinets behind Janine's desk. Ray joined Winston and Dani.  
  
"I guess he's still upset," Ray said. Winston looked at his friend.  
  
"What gave you that clue, Ray?" The young man shrugged. He looked at Dani who was staring at her hand in horror. Winston looked at her as well.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dr. Stantz asked.  
  
"Blood," Dani answered. She looked up with huge, frightened eyes. "On Janine's hand. A body hanging from the ceiling." The three looked up when they heard the red-head scream. The three took off running up the stairs and found Janine standing in the kitchen staring at a body hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Oh, God," Ray said. He fell back against the nearest wall and slid to the floor. Winston grabbed Janine and pulled her into his arms. She cried into him. Dani collapsed next to Ray and he pulled her close.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Dr. Venkman asked as he ran into the kitchen. He saw the body hanging and froze in his tracks. "Egon." Peter turned around and went to the table. He threw a chair down on the floor than came back into the kitchen and went over to Janine and Winston. "Get her out of here, Winston."  
  
"What are you going to do, man?" Zeddemore inquired.  
  
"Just getting everyone out of here," Peter answered. Winston took the secretary out of the kitchen. He went over to Ray and Dani. "Get out. Now."  
  
"I'm not dead, Winston," a familiar bass voice said a bit angrily outside of the kitchen. "I happen to be standing right here in front of you." Peter and Ray exchanged a look and the older Ghostbuster walked out the kitchen only to come back in with Egon, Winston, and Janine. The blonde physicist looked at the body hanging from the ceiling. "That is me." He looked at Janine. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Janine stuttered. "I was just dumping the water from the bucket. I turned to leave and a drop of blood hit my hand. I looked up and there it was." Tears flowed down her face again. "It's like a nightmare." Ray shot up leaving Dani on the floor absorbed in her own thoughts and looked at Janine.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare like this?" Dr. Stantz asked eagerly. The red- head gave him an angry look. "I don't mean it like that, Janine, but did you ever dream about something like this?"  
  
"Yes," Janine answered quietly. "It's something I hope would never happen." Egon grabbed the red-head by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"It didn't," Egon told her quietly. "I'm still here."  
  
"Ray," Dani said. "Ray, this is really bad." They all looked at her as she stood up wearing a terrified look. "Nightmares, Ray. They're going to start coming true."  
  
"What do you mean, Dani?" Ray inquired. She ran to the window in the kitchen and threw it open. She moved to the side as the others looked outside.  
  
"Damn," Winston muttered. "It's the end of the world."  
  
"But we've stopped that every time," Peter said. "This is impossible."  
  
"No, it's our nightmare," Egon told him. "Something we've feared might happen since we started fighting against the evil in all dimensions."  
  
"You mean something we've had nightmares about," Winston said. "We have to get out there and stop this."  
  
"Than let's do it," Dr. Stantz said. "Come on." He started towards the doorway, but no one moved. "Guys, we have to go save the world."  
  
"It might be futile this time, Raymond," Dr. Spengler replied. He hung his head and walked out of the kitchen past his young friend. Dani followed her cousin to the doorway and took Ray's hand. He looked at her like a lost puppy dog.  
  
"He doesn't mean it, Ray," Dani whispered. "It's a nightmare. Perhaps not a major one, but still a nightmare."  
  
"Whose?" Dani looked back at Dr. Venkman. Ray turned as well. "Pete? But why?"  
  
"I don't know," Dr. Venkman stuttered. "Just leave me alone." He started to leave, but Winston grabbed him by the arm. The psychologist glared at the black man. "Let me go."  
  
"No, man," Winston replied. "We need to stick together. Who knows what might happen with our nightmares running loose."  
  
"Can we at least go somewhere else?" Janine asked. "I'm really beginning to hate the kitchen right now."  
  
"Good idea," Winston responded. "At least than we'll be near the proton packs."  
  
"Whatever good that'll do us," Peter muttered.  
  
(More to come) 


	6. Relevation

The time passed by so slowly as Winston, Ray, Peter, Dani, Janine and Egon sat around the secretary's desk. They all tried hard not to think about anything that would create some nightmarish vision. Suddenly, Peter stood up and stomped on the floor.  
  
"I'm not doing this anymore," Dr. Venkman said. "I'm not letting myself be held hostage by some god-damn ghost. I'm going to find it and bust it."  
  
"It won't work, Peter," Dani told him. "There's only way to stop him. I know it, but I can't explain it."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Peter inquired. He looked at the blonde young woman who was sitting next to Ray. "Will you stop be cryptic for five minutes and spill the beans? I want to know how the hell you got into my head. Why when you touched the traps they shorted. Explain it, Dani."  
  
"I'm not sure, Peter," Dani answered. "I thought I was only to see psychic visions, but somehow they've expanded a bit."  
  
"Expanded?" Ray repeated. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" The young woman shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Dani, you can't shrug about something like this," Egon continued. "You're one of the rare people throughout history who have taken on characteristics from another ghost. If you're experiencing more traits you really should tell us."  
  
"I'm connected," the young woman told him. "I've somehow managed to connect myself with all of you."  
  
"And what do these connections entail?" Winston asked. "Do you read our minds? Because I've got a few things I'd rather you didn't see."  
  
"No, it's just when you guys are in some kind of trouble," Dani replied. "Kind of like now. I'm sitting here seeing all sorts of nightmares running through everyone's minds." She rubbed the temples of her head. "They're all so painful and horrible."  
  
"You still didn't explain why the traps shorted out," Janine said.  
  
"I don't think I can," Egon's cousin responded. "Maybe it had to do something with the fact I do have ectoplasmic energy running through me or something. Ectoplasm and electricity don't mix."  
  
"But Slimer touches the traps all the time," Ray told her. "That doesn't make any sense." Dr. Spengler nodded in agreement.  
  
"Maybe it doesn't have to," Winston stated. "What we have to do is stop the ghost and get ourselves out of this nightmare world."  
  
"Exactly what I said," Dr. Venkman interjected. "Someone needs to figure this out. Egon's almost bailed on us because of me. Dani won't give us straight answer. I'm sick of this"  
  
"I'm sorry," Dani apologized. Peter glared at her.  
  
"Talk to me when you actually know what's going on," Dr. Venkman told her. He looked at the others. "Same goes for the rest of you." He sat back down with an angry look.  
  
"Stop thinking about it," Dani said to no one in particular. "It won't happen if you stop thinking about it." She slid out of the chair and hit the floor holding her head. "Make it go away." Ray knelt down next to her.  
  
"Dani, what is it?" She looked up at him. "I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Yes, you are." The blue eyes focused on something behind Dr. Stantz and he turned around. Her still form lay on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood.  
  
"Exactly what I wanted," a voice said. "Your panic creates suggest a wonderful dining experience." The ghost they had captured yesterday came up through the floor. It transformed into a nicely dressed man resembling Walter Peck. "Everything you have ever faced in this world and in your mind is becoming reality. They're as real as you are. And for my trouble I will rid the world of the Ghostbusters."  
  
"How?" Ray asked.  
  
"Each time one of your nightmares appear I am able to drain a bit more of your life force," the ghost answered. "I never thought I was capable of it until your girlfriend presented the opportunity." He glanced over at her. "Thank you, Dani. I would like to repay you in some way."  
  
"Go away," Dani told him.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," the ghost responded. "I am only able to leave after I have taken everyone's energy for than I will have enough power to do anything I wish."  
  
"It won't happen," Ray jumped in. "We'll defeat you before that will happen." He grabbed a proton pack only to have it break into pieces in hands. "Uh-oh." The ghost chuckled. "We'll figure out some way. We always do."  
  
"You don't believe that, Dr. Stantz," Peck's doppelganger said. "You're actually scared this time." It smiled. "Thank you." The ghost started to go back to its ghostly figure and with added arms. It smiled as the hands shot out and inserted them into Ray's, Egon's, Winston's, Peter's, and Janine's heads. Dani watched in horror as they seemed to grow weaker by the second.  
  
"Stop it," Dani said. "You can't do that." The ghost chuckled. She looked around and picked up another proton pack. "Eat proton stream." The blonde fired and hit the ghost. The beam merely bounced off it. She stopped and looked at the gun.  
  
"I'm growing stronger," the ghost told her. "Soon there will be no way to stop me." Dani turned the power up on the proton pack and aimed it back at the ghost. Suddenly it disappeared in whisp of smoke along with the others making it only her who was just her standing next to Janine's desk.  
  
"Well, this is definitely not good," Dani muttered. She closed her eyes tightly and thought about the others. "I hope this gets me somewhere."  
  
(The nightmare is only beginning.) 


	7. Winston's Nightmare

Winston found himself standing exactly where he had been when the ghost had appeared. He looked to where his friends had been either sitting or standing, but they and their chairs were gone.  
  
"You're all alone." Winston turned around to find the ghostly form of Walter Peck standing behind him. "The worst feeling in the world. You were always scared this would happen. Actually, you always afraid that the others would turn away from you. You aren't as close to the others as you'd like to be."  
  
"Shut up," Winston told him. "I don't need to hear this crap."  
  
"You think it, Mr. Zeddemore. I don't need to influence you. I'm enjoying all the energy I'm taking from you and your friends. You're all giving in so easily."  
  
"We don't give in easily," Winston replied. "We've defeated gods more powerful than you."  
  
"Well, individually you all aren't as strong as you think. Your friends are quite weak, Mr. Zeddemore. It was lucky Dr. Spengler, Venkman, and Stantz met in college when they did. Actually it was fate. If they hadn't met they would be doing their own things and barely surviving in this world." The ghost chuckled. Winston jumped at the sound of gunfire.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Remember Vietnam?" The black man looked back at Peck. "You hated those days. Never knowing if one day you'd find a bullet in your heart."  
  
"Stop it," Winston growled. The firing continued and the Ghostbuster saw bullet holes in Janine's desk. He turned to Peck. "I'm going to stop this."  
  
"That won't be easy, Mr. Zeddemore. Not only do you have to face your fears like desertion and death, but you must convince the others to do that as well. Getting so many people to face fears that they once believed they defeated or never had to face isn't easy. I would know. This is what caused me to become what I am." Winston looked at the ghost than felt something slice through his left arm with a searing pain.  
  
"Ah!" Winston shouted. He looked at his arm and saw the blood pouring out on to his teal Ghostbusters uniform. "This isn't real."  
  
"Believe what you want to. It's as real as you want it to be."  
  
"I don't believe it is." The ghost nodded in mock agreement than disappeared with a chuckle. "I don't believe this!"  
  
"Hey, guys, what do you want to do tonight?" Peter asked Ray and Egon as the three men came down the stairs. "We can go to the movies. Or a club. I know a good one on 33rd." Winston looked at his friends.  
  
"No, Peter," Egon told his friend. "The last time we went to one of those I ended up in a back room handcuffed to a radiator."  
  
"But you had fun," Dr. Venkman said. Egon gave his friend a look. "Alright. So Janine was a little upset, but it was fun."  
  
"Guys, you're here," Winston said. They didn't look at him.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to go to a club either," Dr. Stantz added. "Some of those women are a little scary."  
  
"That's because Dani has taught you the ways of women," Peter responded. Winston walked over to his friends and waved his hand in front of Ray's face.  
  
"Ray, man, talk to me," Zeddemore said. "I need your help."  
  
"What Dani and I do is none of your business, Pete," Dr. Stantz told his friend. "We're just being careful." He glanced at Egon. "Really careful."  
  
"I do hope so," Egon muttered. Winston began waving his arms wildly.  
  
"Guys, it's me. I need you guys to listen to me."  
  
"Alright no club," Dr. Venkman said. "A good action flick. Blood and mayhem. The perfect recipe." They headed towards the front door. Winston followed. He felt another hot pain go through his back and looked down to see blood coming out of a small hole in his front.  
  
"I'd prefer something scientific," Egon responded.  
  
"There will be some kind of science," Peter replied. "You can point it out and correct it so Ray will learn the correct textbook information for the big exam Saturday." Winston leaned against the side of Ecto-1 and watched as his friends left the firehouse. He slid down the side to the floor.  
  
"They forgot me," Winston said. "They really forgot me." He looked at his hands covered in his own blood. "I'm dying alone."  
  
"Winston, you're not alone." The black man looked to his right and saw a familiar blonde woman wearing a tan jumpsuit. "It's horrible to think that." She sat down next to him and touched him on the shoulder. "You're never alone."  
  
"I am, Dani," Winston replied. "Think about it. I'm the outsider. I'm not related to any of the guys. I didn't go to college with the guys. I have no important connections."  
  
"You saved the world with them," Dani said. "And you're more in than out. I've only been here a few months. You've been here many years."  
  
"I still feel out of it. I always had this feeling that one day the guys would just let the cat out of bag and tell me this was all a farce. They just needed me around to make sure none of them got into major trouble and since that's over I can go on my merry way." He winced as he felt another searing pain go through his shoulder. "I am going on my merry way, Dani. This is it."  
  
"No, Winston," Dani told him. "Stop talking like that." She took his hand and squeezed it. "Listen to me. I know what the guys think about without them even saying it. They care. It's in their eyes. All of this was supposed to happen. You were supposed to get this job and spend majority of your life spending it with these guys saving the world from impending doom. You're supposed to get married and your kids are going to grow up with their kids."  
  
"Fate," Winston whispered.  
  
"I can't take you out of this nightmare, Winston. You're the only who can do that. I'm just here because the others can't be. They have their own problems." She let out a small gasp. "Problems that only make everything worse. I have to go."  
  
"Leave me like the rest of them," Winston told her angrily. "I don't need you. I never needed them. I just needed a damn job. I could have left anytime I wanted and went back to work with my dad." Dani stood up and looked down at the man.  
  
"If you really believe that, Winston Zeddemore, than maybe this should happen. I really hope it doesn't, but it's your decision. I hope you know I care." He looked up at her and she gave him a gentle look with her blue eyes before turning and walking away. She slowly disappeared leaving Winston to stew in his own thoughts and pain. 


	8. Egon's Nightmare

Dr. Spengler sat in his lab working on a project he didn't remember starting in the first place. He knew he hadn't been sitting here when the ghost appeared. Egon stood up and turned around and found Janine sitting on the couch.  
  
"I thought I was alone," Egon said.  
  
"No one can leave you alone, Egon," Janine replied. "You'd get yourself killed."  
  
"Yes, as Peter often reminds me," Dr. Spengler responded. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Don't worry about them," Janine told him. "It's just us." She stood up and sauntered over to him with a seductive look. "We can do whatever we please." The red-head placed a hand on his shoulder than let it slide down his chest. Egon's eyes went wide as he felt where it stopped.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Janine. This is not the time." He removed her hand.  
  
"Well, at least I got the place right." She smiled at him than walked away and over to the bookcase. "You know I've never realized how many books you've got on these shelves. You read everything from spell books to quantum physics." The secretary spun around. "Do you ever read anything about death?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Death. The process. What a person goes through during their last moments. Last words. Regrets. Wishes. How the people around them feel."  
  
"I've read a few things. Raymond and I often talk about that. We have come back from the dead, so to speak, a few times. Memories I'd rather not relive at this moment." He narrowed his brow. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You can only imagine what went on in her mind."  
  
"Dani?" Egon quickly said. "What happened?"  
  
"Not her." Dr. Spengler watched as Janine began to transform into a larger figure. He instantly recognized it.  
  
"No. You're in the containment unit," Egon said. "I'm not afraid of you anymore either." A wave of realization flowed through the man. "Oh, God. What did you do to Janine?" The Boogieman let out his patented laughter sending chills down Egon's spine.  
  
"Fear, Egon," the Boogieman said. "I need your fear." Dr. Spengler dove at the childhood nightmare and it quickly jumped to another part of the room. "That's right, Egon."  
  
"No. She's not dead."  
  
"See for yourself, Egon." The monster pointed to the couch where Janine laid with a scared look fixated on her face. "Doesn't that eat you up inside. I know what she was thinking when it happened." Egon let out a quiet sob as he fell to the floor next to the couch. He took the red-head's right hand touching his warm one to her cold one.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Janine," Dr. Spengler whispered. "I never wanted this to happen." He kissed her hand. "I love you."  
  
"You feared this, Egon. You fear so much." Dr. Spengler glared at the giant teethed monster. He looked back at his still girlfriend and gently set her hand on her chest. Egon stood up and started to go towards the monster when he felt a hand clap down on his shoulder from behind.  
  
"Hey, Egon, we need to talk." The physicist turned around to find Peter standing behind him.  
  
"Peter, this is not a good time."  
  
"You screwed me," Peter told him.  
  
"What?" Dr. Venkman pulled back his fist and punched Egon across the jaw. The tall, lanky scientist fell down crashing into the coffee table. "Peter, what did I do?" Peter pulled him back up by the front of his uniform.  
  
"You lied to me you idiot," Peter said. "You violated my trust. You turned your back on me when I needed you the most."  
  
"Peter, I didn't," Egon protested.  
  
"Shut up." Peter threw Egon back down on the floor and kicked him. Egon groaned in pain. "I guess our friendship meant nothing. I was just some pretty boy you needed to front all your crap."  
  
"No, Peter. You're one of my best friends. I would never hurt you."  
  
"Shut up!" Dr. Venkman screamed. "You hurt Ray too. You hurt him so damn bad. He won't even talk to anyone except to Dani and even than they'll just sit there in silence." Peter picked up a piece of wood from the broken table and raised it over Egon. The scientist cringed at the thought of what the brown-haired man might do.  
  
"Peter, stop," Egon begged. "I didn't do anything. I never want to hurt any of you. You have to believe me."  
  
"I stopped believing in you a while ago." Peter continued to glare at the man than tossed the piece of wood away. "Forget it. You aren't worth the rest of my life in jail. Rot in your pot of lies, Egon Spengler. You better get out of here before I call the police." Dr. Venkman walked out of the lab. Egon lay back on the floor staring at the ceiling. He started to cry.  
  
"No," Egon sobbed. "This isn't happening." He could hear the Boogieman's laughter. Egon's head began to swirl like a snow globe that had been shaken up. "My head."  
  
"Your knowledge," the Boogieman said. "You worked so hard to gain it now you're losing it." Dr. Spengler grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut as the tears continued to flow. "Just like the child I remember."  
  
"Egon." He could hear the gentle voice. "Egon, look at me." The wiry man slowly opened them and saw another familiar figure leaning over him. A concerned look filled the blue eyes looking at him. "Not you too."  
  
"Dani," he stuttered like a small child. "I'm losing it."  
  
"You can't let that happen," Dani told him. She took her cousin's hand. "Egon, listen to me. You can change this."  
  
"Can't," Egon replied. "Mind. Friends. Janine."  
  
"This is not real, Egon," Dani responded. "Think about this logically. You can't explain it. So it's not real. Isn't that what you're always telling me?"  
  
"Real," Dr. Spengler stated. "Real pain."  
  
"It feels that way because you want it to. Everything feels like that to an extent." She was quiet a moment. "Nightmares, Egon. I can't explain this. You just have to fight it. If you give up it wins. You die and the world becomes endangered." Egon looked away from her to where the Boogieman stood smiling big.  
  
"He won." Dani looked at the monster.  
  
"No, he didn't. Everyone knows the third time is a charm." She got up and grabbed a worn paperback book off his desk. "Look, Egon, its The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. One of your favorite books. Recite a passage."  
  
"No." Dr. Spengler shook his head. "I give up."  
  
"If you give up than you're leaving me. I still need you. Ray, Peter, Winston, and Janine still need you." Egon shook his head. "Peter and Ray don't hate you. Janine isn't dead. I know. I can still feel them." Dr. Spengler sat up and winced a moment at both the pain in his as he tried to think straight and the pain in his chest from Peter's kick than gave his cousin a stern look.  
  
"Stop it, Dani. You aren't going to be able to get us out of this. I'm alone. I've betrayed my friends and let my girlfriend die. There's nothing I can do. There's nothing you can do. It ends like this. Me alone. The way it should have been a long time ago. I wasn't meant to meet Peter and Ray. I didn't deserve their friendship. I drive them crazy with all of Spock- like logic and emotions."  
  
"Get off that platform because if you don't step down than everyone's screwed. I need someone to believe me. It's the only way to defeat it. You're letting it win." Egon lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Dani stood up. "I'm not going to let you do this, Egon. I'm going to find us a way to get out of here."  
  
"I highly doubt it. You're just going to run off to Ray and cry like you always do."  
  
"I'm going to pretend that was you still losing your mind," Dani told him. "Because I know you'd normally never talk like that. It's just part of the nightmare. Yours and mine." She turned to leave, but she glanced back at him. "I'll be back." Egon turned away wallowing in self-pity. She walked on disappearing into thin air leaving the Boogieman to cackle at the sight of Dr. Spengler on the floor filled with an unrealized fear.  
  
(There are still a few more nightmares to go.) 


	9. Peter's Nightmare

Peter found himself sitting behind his desk with an open book laying in front him. He glanced down and saw that it was one of his psychology books.  
  
"Dani," Dr. Venkman muttered. He slammed the book closed and stood up. "I guess I'm going to have to figure this thing out by myself." Peter stood there for a moment. "I can't do that. I never figure this stuff out. I just provide a distraction." He looked down. "Or ignore my friends."  
  
"Yeah, you're real good about that, Pete." Peter looked back to see Winston sitting in a chair on the other side of his desk.  
  
"I don't need you to psychoanalyze me, Winston. Egon does that enough."  
  
"You're right," Winston agreed. "You need to look inside yourself. That's where everything is." Peter felt something warm start flowing down his legs and looked down at his lower chest. Blood was pouring out. "I guess your losing your guts." Dr. Venkman stumbled toward the black man, but fell to the floor. Winston chuckled. "Red is a good look on you."  
  
"Winston, why?"  
  
"Because you'd do the same," Winston answered. "Looking for the easy way out."  
  
"No," Peter said. "I never meant for it to happen."  
  
"Just like you never meant to let him kill Egon," Winston replied. "You really can't take back the past, Peter. It's happened and there's no forgiveness." Peter stared at his friend in shock from both the blood loss and what Winston had said.  
  
"No one killed Egon," Dr. Venkman responded. "I just saw him."  
  
"He's been six feet under for a year."  
  
"What about Ray?"  
  
"Him too. You let them both die at his hands. You had no guts to stand up and face the music. You never do."  
  
"That's not true," Peter protested. He winced at the pain. "I always have the guts."  
  
"Not for much longer," Winston responded. He walked away and the ghostly version of Walter Peck took his place.  
  
"Unimaginative, Dr. Venkman," Peck commented. "I hoped for something more. What I saw the other way was horrible and bloody. This is lame, but still satisfying."  
  
"Go away," Peter told him. He grabbed the edge of his desk and started to pull himself up. "I have to find my friends."  
  
"You won't unless you believe," the ghost replied.  
  
"Believe what? Is this what Dani couldn't tell me?"  
  
"You can't say her name." Peter turned to see Dr. Stantz standing to his left looking very much alive instead of dead as Winston had said.  
  
"Ray, you're alive."  
  
"No, you let me die," Dr. Stantz said quietly. "I trusted you and you let him kill me. Than you destroyed her. I loved her with all my heart. Something you never had." Ray reached into the psychologist's chest and tore out Peter's heart.  
  
"Ahhh!" Peter screamed. He fell back to the floor.  
  
"You stole mine so I'll take yours," Ray told him.  
  
"I didn't," Dr. Venkman said hoarsely. "I cared about her as much as you did. Please don't do this, Ray."  
  
"Why not?" Ray asked. "Eye for an eye." He smiled and looked at the heart in his hand. "A heart for a heart."  
  
"Very good, Raymond," Egon commended the young man as he walked up next to him. He looked just as alive as Ray. "Peter does tend to extract revenge. It is now our turn."  
  
"I didn't do this," Peter said. "I wouldn't let this happen."  
  
"You did, Peter," Dr. Spengler replied. "He killed us and we'll never let you forget that."  
  
"Who is he?" Dr. Venkman inquired. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
"It's a number of people," Peck answered. Peter looked at the ghost. "Simply put your past caught up to you and destroyed those you care the most about. Of course, in your nightmare the he they're talking about is you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Venkman. You." Peter found him staring face to face with his own doppelganger. "You wanted someone to blame and created the evil version of yourself. It killed your friends and violated the girl. It's the one that actually turned on everyone. However, you're the one that gets the blame." The Dr. Venkman stood up and looked at Egon and Ray. "They're so annoying. No wonder you let me kill them. Let's do it again." Peter's twin pulled out a gun and shot Ray between the eyes. The young man fell backwards with a thud.  
  
"You let him do it, Peter," Egon said. "Why didn't you stop him?"  
  
"Stop," Peter stuttered. His mirror image simply grinned than shot Dr. Spengler. The blonde scientist fell to the floor next to Ray. "No."  
  
"Yes," Dr. Venkman replied. "It's refreshing. To kill them over and over never gets tiring. I enjoy this so much."  
  
"You sick bastard. I can stop you," Peter said weakly. "You're part of me."  
  
"I was part of you," he corrected himself. "You created me and set me free. I can do whatever I want."  
  
"That's the trouble with reality, Dr. Venkman," Peck interjected. "What's real shall roam, destroy, and create. I personally enjoy this a lot. Do a bit more. I want some more of what Dani got to see."  
  
"No. I'm going to stop this."  
  
"You don't really believe that, Dr. Venkman. I know what you're thinking. If you die right now than you've got an evil counterpart on this loose, but even if you live you can't do anything about it. You alone don't have the power."  
  
"You've given me life," Peter's twin said. "I can stop you and your friends. I do it now and I can enjoy even more outside this little world. The pain it causes you makes it all worth it." The man smiled causing his green eyes to twinkle. Peter could feel the life continue to drain out of him. Everything started to become fuzzy as another figure with blonde hair came towards him.  
  
"Egon?" Peter said. "I thought you were dead." He felt the gentle touch of a warm hand touch his cheek. "Wow, your hands are soft. Have you been moisturizing?"  
  
"Peter, it's Dani. I am so sorry."  
  
"For what? I screwed up and now I'm getting what I deserved."  
  
"No, you're not," Dani whispered. "You can't listen to that damn ghost or anything else. You can defeat this. I know how, but no one believes me."  
  
"Well, if you finally have a way out of this mess. I'm all ears," Dr. Venkman responded. He slid down the desk front a bit more. "You might want to go quickly. I'm kinda dying here." She touched his chest.  
  
"No, you're not. It's in your head. Everything is in your head. Think about."  
  
"I have and this seems real," Peter told her. "It seems like something that would happen. I let my friends get killed by me."  
  
"You wouldn't do that."  
  
"I almost have so going all the way completes the circle. I'm going to hell now. No more second chances for Dr. Venkman."  
  
"Damn it, Peter. If there was one person who would see this wasn't real it would be you. You wanted an explanation that I couldn't give and I figured it would make you doubt all of this."  
  
"Ray stole my heart."  
  
"The Tin Man wanted a heart and it turned out he had one all along."  
  
"That's Egon," Peter said. "Just leave me alone, Dani. I deserve this."  
  
"No, you don't. None of you do. These nightmares are wrong."  
  
"They're right," Peter replied. "Go talk to someone else who isn't about to die."  
  
"You should leave," Peck said. Dani turned around. "You're doing more harm than good for all of them. I applaud your efforts, but you really should give up."  
  
"No," Dani told him. "I can stop this."  
  
"You might, but than it could be too late. You might be the last man standing and all that guilt will soon eat you alive."  
  
"You can't do this to me," the young woman said. "I'm not the same as them. I can bend my mind. I bend my mind to fight your powers. That's why I can move freely through theirs. I just have to get them to bend theirs to fight you as well. If I can get any of them to do it you'll be defeated."  
  
"Perhaps," the ghost replied. "I don't like to reveal my weaknesses, young one. You are one of the few whom I have run into that can fight me. Unfortunately, your friends aren't as lucky. Their nightmares consume them even as we speak. Winston, Egon and Peter are letting it kill them."  
  
"Because you're making them."  
  
"The only thing I've done is trap them in their own mind. The mind is so complex and always hides what we wish others not to see. It's why Dr. Venkman got so defensive. You saw what you were not supposed to see." She shot up and walked over to the ghost. Egon's cousin threw a punch at him that simply went through his face. He gave her an amused look. "Keep trying if you must. It's almost futile now."  
  
"Futile is not even in my dictionary," Dani replied. She looked back at Peter whose eyes were half-closed.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Dr. Venkman whispered. His clone stood above him laughing. "I can't stop this."  
  
"But I'm going to try," Dani said quietly.  
  
(Okay, so all of this might be a little confusing. Just think of it as The Matrix. The second one didn't make any sense, did it? (P.S.- I did like The Matrix and I'm just using it here as a comparison.) Alright, this will be continued and hopefully all make sense.) 


	10. Ray's Nightmare

Ray hid under the blankets of his bed tightly holding onto his Stay Puft stuffed doll. He had run all the way up here to avoid all the voices he had heard yelling at him.  
  
"I knew it," Dr. Stantz whispered. "I can't do this."  
  
"Ray, you screwed it up!" Someone yelled. "How many times have I told the correct way to do it?"  
  
"You aren't smart enough to do this!" Another person yelled.  
  
"You're fat!"  
  
"Lazy!"  
  
Ray covered his ears and squeezed his eyes closed as the insults continued. He prayed they would all go away. The covers were removed from over him and the young man looked up to see his parents.  
  
"Mom? Dad?"  
  
"You made us come all the way from the nice afterlife for this?" His father said. "You know I'm not so upset about leaving you."  
  
"What? Dad, what are you saying?"  
  
"He's saying, dear, that you really should stop acting like a child. You're over thirty years old and your chasing ghosts. You still read comic books, Raymond. Grow up," his mother told him.  
  
"She's right, Ray." Dr. Stantz looked to his right and found his friends standing on the other side. "We really are quite tired of all this."  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired of being your big brother," Peter added. "I don't need that kind of aggravation. I can't even talk about sex without you getting all pink around the ears and you have a girlfriend." Winston scoffed.  
  
"Barely," Winston said. "She's been going out with me and Peter whenever you aren't looking. You're so easy to fool. If you didn't trust people so openly they wouldn't walk all over you, Ray. You poor son of a bitch."  
  
"No," Ray replied. "You're lying."  
  
"It's all the truth, Raymond," Dr. Spengler told him. "One of the few times we'd like to lie we can't because it's all true. You're nothing more than a child in a grown man's body. A freak."  
  
"I'm not a freak," Dr. Stantz protested. "I don't want to be a freak."  
  
"Face it. You are," Dr. Venkman responded. "You're so screwed up even the best shrink in the world can't help you. I wouldn't know where to start."  
  
"I don't believe any of you," Ray said. "You guys would never say this." He looked at his parents. "You aren't really my parents. It's just a nightmare."  
  
"Complete with nightmarish visions," Dani added as she sauntered up to his bedside wearing a skimpy sundress. She climbed into the bed with him and he gulped unsure of what to make of this. "Come on, Ray. You love me, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Than let's do it. I've already done it with Winston and Peter. I want to see how you compare to them."  
  
"You're lying." Dani raised an eyebrow and half-smiled.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"I don't know," Ray stuttered. He got out of the bed and walked away not looking behind him. "This isn't right. None of this is." He turned back around and saw Peter now in bed with her. They were kissing passionately. "Stop it."  
  
"Face facts, Ray," Egon said. "You're not getting this. We just used you and now we're done. Go on your merry way."  
  
"And stop trying to contact us," his mother put in. "I'm really tired of having a stupid son like you." Ray could feel tears well up in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Dani shouted. "You got it, Peter!" Dr. Stantz ran out of the bedroom slamming the door behind him.  
  
"This can't be real," Ray said. "It's not real." He walked toward the living room and found his friends and girlfriend watching television. Ray walked up behind them slowly.  
  
"So, do you think he knows?" Peter asked Egon.  
  
"We dropped enough subtle hints," Dr. Spengler replied. "The letters. Packing his suitcases. Clearing away his personal items."  
  
"Man, if he doesn't get it than he's definitely got more loose screws than we thought," Winston said. Dani snuggled into Peter.  
  
"I can't believe he thought I loved him," Dani said. "He was just a pawn. That's what people like him are. Just something we use to win in life." She laughed than jumped on top of Peter and started making out with him. She started kissing his neck and her eyes fell on Ray. "Ray?" They all jumped up.  
  
"We thought you were gone," Egon said.  
  
"You're supposed to be gone," Winston told him. "We told you that we're tired of you screwing us up. It's not working anymore."  
  
"What did I do?" Ray asked.  
  
"You keep getting us nearly killed," Dr. Venkman answered. "I'm sick of hanging on to life and visiting the other side. I keep getting told to give you another chance and I'm running out of patience. I could only put up with you so long. You really messed up my college life."  
  
"I could have done so much better myself," Dr. Spengler agreed.  
  
"Dani?" She looked at him uninterested. "You don't love me."  
  
"Why would I? You're dumpy, child-like, and a way to easy to fool. It was like I was hurting myself more than you."  
  
"No," Dr. Stantz said. "You're trying to get to me again. This isn't real. My friends care about me."  
  
"We were your friends," Winston corrected him. The black man shrugged. "No more. Get out, Ray."  
  
"Such simple emotions." Ray turned to see the ghost using Peck's façade. "You're nightmares aren't as mayhem and blood filled, but they do bode well with me. In fact you're doing worse than the others."  
  
"What are you doing to me?"  
  
"It's what you're doing to yourself," Peck replied. "I happen to like it."  
  
"I haven't felt like this since I was a child," Ray said. "I never wanted to feel like this again. I thought I never would."  
  
"You probably shouldn't have feared it, Dr. Stantz. Dreams and nightmares have a tendency to come to life. You already let them know you fear Dani dying, but you didn't tell them that one day you'd think that you're little quirks would make them all kick you out. Or you'd discover some conspiracy that they were only interested in your mind and money. It was you who paid for this place to start it up. You gave it all your heart and now that's shattered. Don't you feel that?" Ray grabbed his chest in gasping pain and fell into a nearby armchair.  
  
"Look, he's being dramatic again," Dr. Venkman laughed. "You really need to grow up, Ray."  
  
"Let's get out of here," Winston said. "Maybe he'll be gone when we get back." They started leaving and Ray watched them go. Dani stopped in the doorway and went over to him. She smiled at him.  
  
"You almost had me fooled," she told him. He breathed painfully as every breath felt like a crushing blow to his chest. "I once thought you were a man and you could take it, but all you are is that child who lost his parents and didn't know how to grow up. You are lazy, stupid, idiotic, and, well, just an all around freak."  
  
"No, he's not." Ray looked around the skimpy dressed blonde in his face and saw the other blonde wearing one of his uniforms. "Take that back."  
  
"Make me, bitch." The skimpy Dani twirled around and stared at the real Dani. "You should have stopped." She gestured over to Peck. "He even told you to."  
  
"I came to save my boyfriend."  
  
"He knows you don't love him. I told him. I did it with Peter right in front of him. His heart is shattered. You're out of luck."  
  
"I'm not," Dani replied. She walked up to Ray with her doppelganger glaring. "Ray, this is me. The real me. I love you and you love me. I have not and never will ever do anything with Peter except give him the occasional hug and carry on a conversation. You're the man for me. You saved me." Dr. Stantz continued to breathe in pain unable to say anything. "You can save yourself."  
  
"Please, he's too weak. He let words and actions be his nightmare. He can't live in life like that. I don't even know how he's managed." Dani glared at her twin.  
  
"Because he has friends who care and let him know how much he means to them. You on the other hand are only here to be his worst fear. I'm the real Dani and I can fix this." She turned back to Dr. Stantz and kissed him.  
  
Ray felt the pain in his chest slowly disappear. He was no longer feeling scared and alone. The Ghostbuster felt he had the strength to face anything. He stood up still kissing the young woman. Ray wrapped his arms around her and they continued for a long time until someone cleared their throat. The two broke apart and found Peck staring at them.  
  
"Congratulations, young lady, you've managed to finagle one into your ranks," he said. "Of course, you cheated."  
  
"Whatever," Dani replied. "You're going to let him go, right?"  
  
"Wait," Ray said. "What's going on?"  
  
"You don't believe in the nightmare anymore," Dani told him. "I managed to convince you that none of this is real."  
  
"I guess that makes sense," Dr. Stantz responded. "Did you do that to the others?" Dani kinda gave him a defeated look. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here." She took his hand and looked at Peck. He gave her a small nod.  
  
(More to come.) 


	11. A Short Reprieve

Ray gasped for air as the nightmare ghost released him of his hold. The youngest Ghostbuster felt weak and slid down off his seat.  
  
"Ray, it's okay," Dani said as she helped him sit up. "You've made it out."  
  
"Why?" Dr. Stantz asked weakly. He looked at the others still being held by the ghost.  
  
"Because you stopped believing in the nightmare," Dani answered. "I tried to convince the other guys, but they wouldn't listen. They're letting the nightmare consume them."  
  
"But we're still trapped here," Ray replied. She nodded. "How do we save them?"  
  
"I'm going to go back in," Dani told him. "It worked with you. I still haven't tried Janine. We managed to take away some of the power the ghost was taking."  
  
"Why can't we use the proton packs?"  
  
"Not enough power," the young woman responded. "I tried, but since it was taking their life energy its kinda impervious."  
  
"Every entity has a weakness," Ray said.  
  
"I didn't have to time to research, Ray. I just knew that I could do something since I was impervious. I can bend my mind and by going in and talking to you guys I could bend yours, but it's hard."  
  
"You're going to do it again, aren't you?"  
  
"Have any better ideas?" Dr. Stantz let out a big sigh and shook his head.  
  
"I need to get my energy back," he said. "That took a lot out of me. I can barely sit up anymore." He fell sideways and his head landed in her lap. She smiled down at him.  
  
"You did that on purpose." He gave her a goofy grin.  
  
"Did not." Their smiles faded as they looked at one another.  
  
"We're screwed, aren't we?"  
  
"Did you try just pulling them away?" Ray asked. She gave him a look than shook her head. "Sometimes the simplest solution is the correct answer."  
  
"Fine. Sit up." Dr. Stantz leaned against the front bumper of Ecto-1 as Dani stood up. She walked over to Janine and gripped the secretary by the shoulders and began to tug. "Not really budging." She tugged harder than went flying with the red-head on top of her. Suddenly the firehouse became barren except for the three people. Ray fell back on to the cold concrete floor.  
  
"Uh-oh," Ray muttered. "I don't think this is good."  
  
(To be continued.) 


	12. Janine's Nightmare

"No!" Janine cried getting off Dani and struggling to stand up. "They were here! They were always here!" Dani rushed over to Ray and helped the fallen man to stand up.  
  
"We're in her nightmare, Ray. What do we do?"  
  
"Talk to her," Dr. Stantz suggested. "That's what you did to me. Well, not all of it was talking, but you know what I mean."  
  
"Egon! Ray! Peter! Winston!" Janine yelled running around the first floor. "Please come back! You can't leave me!"  
  
"You talk to her," Dani told Ray.  
  
"Ms. Melnitz, we must go now," a new voice said. Dani and Ray turned around to see three men. One wore a doctor's lab coat and the other two were burly men in white. They merely glanced at the couple standing off to the side. "You realize this is the third time you've left the institute."  
  
"They were here," Janine replied. "I know they were."  
  
"The Ghostbusters never existed, Janine," the doctor told the red-head. "Egon Spengler, Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, and Ray Stantz do not exist. They are all parts of your imagination."  
  
"Janine's nightmare is that this never happened," Dani whispered to Ray. "That's horrible. She's been locked away in an institute going on about the Ghostbusters and they keep injecting her with medication."  
  
"This is a firehouse where firefighters used to work," the doctor continued.  
  
"And my fiancée and I just bought to start a paranormal extermination business," Ray piped up. Everyone looked at him. "My name is Ray Stantz and this is my fiancée Dani Spengler. We're looking for a few go getters to help us get started. Perhaps you could work for us, Ms. Melnitz." Dani gave him a look, which he ignored.  
  
"Is your name Dr. Raymond Stantz?" The doctor inquired.  
  
"Yes," Ray answered. "I graduated from Columbia with quite a few degrees. One in parapsychology. I happen to have an avid interest in the occult. I collect Captain Steel comic books. I also have three best friends named Egon Spengler, Peter Venkman, and Winston Zeddemore. Dani is Egon's cousin."  
  
"I told you I wasn't crazy," Janine said.  
  
"Yes, but he might be." The doctor eyed the auburn-haired man. "Have you've seen a psychologist lately?"  
  
"Every day," Ray answered brightly. Dani laughed. "My friend Peter is a psychologist."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you know Dr. Venkman, too," the doctor replied in mock agreement. "You three stay here while I go outside to make a call. Bruce and Mike will stay here to keep you company." The doctor walked out of the firehouse. Ray and Dani walked over to Janine. She looked at them.  
  
"You are Ray," the secretary said. "I didn't know Egon had a cousin." Dani rolled her eyes. "But you seem very nice."  
  
"Janine, I want you to think very carefully about what you know about the Ghostbusters," Dr. Stantz told the woman. "You believe all that right?"  
  
"Yes, but Dr. Moyer keeps telling me I made it all up. I've come here three times looking for you and the others. He finds me and locks me up in that room. I sit in there for hours and days just praying Egon will suddenly fling that door open and whisk me away. I get scared though because of how dangerous the job is. You don't tell me, but every once in a while I get the feeling you almost died in that last fight." She shook her head and pulled at her hair. "It's not real though. Just crazy stuff I made up to make myself feel better."  
  
"It's not made up, Janine," Ray said. "It's real. You just need to believe in that."  
  
"I do," Janine replied.  
  
"Believe harder. Think about everyone. Don't you see Egon waiting for you with open arms?" She nodded eagerly. "Good." Ray looked at Dani with questioning brown eyes. She shrugged in uncertainty and looked around.  
  
"The lockers," Dani said. They looked over at the wall and watched as each locker with the guys names appeared. "You're doing it, Janine. Believe harder." Various pieces of furniture and other knickknacks began appearing in their rightful places.  
  
"Hey!" Dr. Moyer shouted as he came in through the front door. "Bruce! Mike!" The two burly men raced towards them. Dani clung to Ray than watched as they disappeared and the car appeared in its place. The doctor disappeared as well being replaced by a coat rack.  
  
They watched as Egon, Peter, and Winston resumed their positions still being used by the nightmare ghost. Janine's messy look went back to the nice way she had appeared earlier that day. She stared at them.  
  
"What the hell just happened?"  
  
"You freed yourself from your nightmare of being crazy," Dani answered. "You're back. Two down and three to go." Janine looked at the others and gasped.  
  
"They look dead," she whispered. She turned back to Ray and Dani. "The two of you don't look so good either."  
  
"Don't worry about that," Ray replied. "We need to pull the others out. Grab them by their shoulders and pull. It might create some trans- dimensional or a new space time continuum, but it worked the first time and it could be our only chance."  
  
"What?" Janine responded.  
  
"Grab and pull," Dani told her. "Don't worry about the consequences." She went behind Winston and firmly gripped on to his shoulders. Janine walked behind Dr. Spengler and gripped his. Ray gripped Peter and he looked at the two women.  
  
"Whatever happens," Dr. Stantz started. "Remember that it's not real. Unless it is and than you have to use a proton pack."  
  
"Thanks for those words of inspiration, Ray," Janine retorted.  
  
"On the count of three," Ray said. "One. Two." He was quiet a moment. "Three." The three of them pulled and there was a brilliant flash of light.  
  
(To be continued once more.) 


	13. The Plan

Dr. Stantz woke up to the touch of a hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw a doctor touching his head.  
  
"You're up," she said. Ray tried to sit up, but she pushed him down gently. "No, Dr. Stantz, not until you've completely regained your strength."  
  
"What happened?" Ray asked.  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me that," the doctor replied. "Your girlfriend called the paramedics and they found you and all of your friends unconscious in the firehouse sporting wounds she said were inflicted by ghosts. Normally, I wouldn't take an answer like that, but I made an exception for the Ghostbusters. However, she wasn't able to explain how it came to be that Dr. Spengler, Dr. Venkman and Mr. Zeddemore are mentally unstable or how it happened."  
  
"The nightmares," Ray breathed. He stared at the ceiling. "They still don't realize it wasn't real."  
  
"What nightmares?" The doctor inquired. "Does it have to do with more ghosts?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that," Dr. Stantz responded. He looked at the doctor. "Is Dani here?"  
  
"Yes, I asked her and Ms. Melnitz to stay out until you woke up. I'll tell them you're awake." The doctor walked out of the hospital room. Dani and Janine walked in going straight to Ray. He saw how tired and worn they looked. The young man wondered how long it had been just the two of them.  
  
"Hi, Ray," Dani said gently. She kissed his forehead. "Dr. Martin said you're almost completely better." The young woman sat down at the foot of his bed as Janine gave Ray a small hug. The red-head than sunk into the chair next to his bed. They were all quiet for a moment.  
  
"What happened?" Ray asked. Janine and Dani exchanged a hesitant look. "Look, Dr. Martin told me the guys are mentally unstable, which is code for crazy. I know that sounds harsh, but I want to know what happened."  
  
"We pulled them out, but they were still under the ghosts influence even after Dani and I caught it," Janine told him. "We didn't know what to do and the doctors here just sent them to the psych ward."  
  
"They're strapped down to beds," Dani said. "The psychologist won't even let us in to see them."  
  
"Did you explain what happened?" Ray inquired.  
  
"They won't listen," Janine replied. "Don't think we didn't try, but the instant you mention ghosts creating alternate realities in people's heads you get funny looks and ignored. It hurts to see the guys like this. You were almost put in there too because you were going on in your sleep."  
  
"What are we going to do, Ray?" His girlfriend asked. "We can't let Winston, Egon and Peter spend the rest of their lives stuck in straight jackets."  
  
"I know," Ray replied. "We'll get them out of this." He watched as the slightest look of doubt came from Dani's blue eyes. "We will."  
  
"I hope so, Ray," Janine responded. "A lot of people depend on us to keep the world safe and if we don't get the guys back than this just might be it."  
  
"I know," Dr. Stantz repeated quietly. "I know." They all knew what she was really saying, but tried to ignore the nagging thought. "I know." 


	14. Back from the Nightmare

"Dr. Stantz, this is highly unadvised. You could actually cause more harm than good. We have finally managed to get them stabilized and anything you might do could create unneeded setbacks in their recovery."  
  
"They won't recover unless we go in there, Dr. Gray," Ray replied firmly. "What you're dealing with is something you may never be able to comprehend. Supernatural influences caused this and only supernatural influences can bring them back. I have just as much right to use my parapsychology as you do your psychology."  
  
"By using improperly tested equipment?" Dr. Gray responded. "You must be mad."  
  
"You got that right," Dani agreed as she and Janine came into the office bringing in a machine. "To do what we do you'd have to be."  
  
"What is that?" Dr. Gray inquired.  
  
"Our secret weapon," Janine answered.  
  
"Are you going to let us do this or not?" Ray asked. The psychologist sitting behind the desk looked at the determined face of Dr. Stantz than at the two women standing wearing the same looks.  
  
"Very well, Dr. Stantz, but I want you to know I don't believe in the supernatural nor in the study of parapsychology," Dr. Gray answered. "If you can't get your friends back you are to cease your efforts and allow me to continue."  
  
"Fine," Ray said. "Can we get started now?" The man in the lab coat gave Dr. Stantz a look than gestured them to another door. Ray grabbed his cane as Janine and Dani dealt with the machine they had brought in. The three followed Dr. Gray down the hall through a few more doors until they reached a wing the three Ghostbusters had been put in.  
  
"I suspect you won't want to be leaving any time soon," Dr. Gray said. Ray, Janine and Dani took a moment to look at the men strapped to their beds looking distant and pained.  
  
"No," Dani told him distractedly.  
  
"I'll talk to Nurse Harraway," Dr. Gray replied. "We'll try to get you anything else you all might need. Just push the button next to the door to contact me."  
  
"Thanks," Janine said quietly. They heard the door close behind them. Dani looked at Ray who was leaning not only on his cane, but the pane of a window next to him.  
  
"Do you need to sit down, Ray?" He quickly straightened up.  
  
"No. It just hurts a bit."  
  
"Hitting a stair railing at any speed hurts," Dani replied. "Maybe you should sit. Take a few minutes to rest." He nodded and she grabbed a chair from next to Dr. Venkman's bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ray," Peter cried out. Janine, Dani, and Ray looked at Peter who was shaking. The blonde set the chair down. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I never wanted to hurt you. Egon, stop blaming me. I never meant for it to happen." Dani walked up to the edge of his bed and Peter looked at her. "You have to forgive me, Dani."  
  
"Peter, I do," she whispered. "You just need to realize all of that isn't real." Dr. Venkman looked away and stared at the ceiling. He began crying.  
  
"It's my fault," Peter replied. "I did it. I killed them." Ray walked up next to Dani and she turned to him tears in her own eyes.  
  
"I know what he's talking about, Ray," Egon's cousin told him quietly. "I know what all of them are going through right now." She looked at her cousin who lay in the middle bed. "I saw it all."  
  
"You don't have to talk about it you don't want to," Dr. Stantz responded gently.  
  
"Maybe we should get started," Janine suggested. "Dani and I didn't drag this thing all the way out here to just let it collect dust." Ray pulled his girlfriend away from Peter and led her over to the machine.  
  
"I'll need to calibrate it," Dr. Stantz said. He looked at his friends. "We'll start with Peter."  
  
"You know he's going to hate that," Janine told him. Ray turned back at to the secretary. "He would want you to do Egon and Winston first."  
  
"You're right," Ray replied. He let out a little laugh. The two women gave him a look. "People who don't know Peter would think he's a real jerk, but he'd put himself in the line of fire just to save a little puppy or some guy who had just given him the finger."  
  
"He'd never let you forget it though," Janine responded with a small smile. "As much trouble as Dr. V. has given me I'd never give up all the memories we've shared."  
  
"Stop talking about him like he's dead," Dani told the two. "He's not. They're just stuck in nightmares that nearly killed them. If we don't get started now than we might as well let them die." Ray looked down a moment.  
  
"Let's start with Egon," Dr. Stantz said quietly. Janine pushed the machine over next to Dr. Spengler and Ray started pushing some buttons and turning knobs. She looked at the man lying on the bed breathing deeply. The woman gently touched his hand and he looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Janine," Egon whispered. "I never wanted it to happen." He looked at the ceiling than started to spout incoherent words.  
  
"Egon," Janine said quietly. "It's okay." She watched the auburn-haired Ghostbuster as he attached a few wires to Dr. Spengler's head. The blonde haired man shook his head and made a few noises indicating he wasn't liking what Ray was doing to him. The young man backed up a bit and looked at Janine than at Dani.  
  
"Here goes," Ray announced. He flipped another switch and they heard the machine start whirring. Egon suddenly became very stiff and clenched his fists. Janine glanced at Ray who gave her the best reassuring look he could. "We just have to wait and see."  
  
*****  
  
Ray sat in the almost completely dark room with his friends on one of the cots Nurse Harraway and Dr. Gray had loaned him, Dani, and Janine. There was a dim light outside the door that came through the one observation window and focused on the other three Ghostbusters. He looked at Dani and Janine who had somehow managed to go to sleep. The young man wanted to sleep as well, but the pain in his back and nagging thoughts kept him from doing so. He listened as the machine that was Egon's converted dream machine continued to hum loudly. Ray didn't know if it would work. He had simply created something that had positive energy flow through a person's head and he hoped that's all his friends needed to combat the negative valence created by the nightmare ghost. He knew without even talking to Dani how horrible their nightmares were. Only they had been in them longer than him. Dani had managed to save him within hours, but for Egon, Winston, and Peter it had almost been three days.  
  
"You have to sleep sometime." Ray slightly jumped at the voice. He saw the outline of Janine sitting in her cot, but not the expression the secretary held. "You already pulled one all-nighter making your do-hickey."  
  
"I can't," Ray replied. "It doesn't feel right."  
  
"I know what you mean," Janine responded. "We got out. We didn't have serious injuries. We aren't strapped to beds still living nightmares that aren't real or don't exist anymore."  
  
"Yeah," Dr. Stantz whispered.  
  
"But you can't create new ones, Ray," Janine said. "The guys don't need you blaming yourself for this. You let that happen too often. They'll understand if this doesn't work. The bottom is that you care and you aren't alone in this. Dani and I are still here. We both need you to get through this."  
  
"What'll happen if this doesn't work?" Ray asked.  
  
"We'll cross that road when we get there," Janine told him. "It's important to think positive right now."  
  
"I'm trying," Dr. Stantz said. The two friends were quiet a moment. "You know he loves you, Janine."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He just still has a hard time showing it even though you two are together. Dani's been working with him. He wants it to work." He could hear the woman let out a small sob. "Oh, God. Janine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you do that." Ray grabbed his cane and quickly made his way over to the red- head's cot. He sat down next to her and pulled her close to him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I just remember the wedding Dani told me about when she first came to the firehouse. It sounded so nice and I really hoped that day would happen." Ray squeezed the woman tighter and she continued to cry.  
  
"Janine?" A familiar bass voice said quietly. "Janine, is that you?" The red-head pulled away from Ray. She stood up as did Dr. Stantz. They looked at Dr. Spengler and saw the awareness in his eyes.  
  
"Egon," the woman breathed. She went over to his side and wiped away the tears from her face. "It's really you." Ray joined the woman and Egon looked at his friend.  
  
"Hey, Spengs," Ray greeted. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like the floor of a taxi cab," Dr. Spengler answered. "Would you do me a favor and put my glasses on? I don't seem to be able to." He pulled at the restraints holding his wrists. Janine took his red-framed glasses out of a drawer and set them on his face.  
  
"I'd remove the restraints, but Dr. Gray insisted we didn't," Ray told his friend. "He wanted to be sure."  
  
"I see," Egon responded. "Where's Dani?"  
  
"I'm right here," his cousin responded coming around the other side of his bed. She rubbed her eyes. "People apparently don't wake other people to tell them someone is back from Planet Bye-Bye." The others gave her a look. "Hey, I just woke up. Give me some slack."  
  
"Sorry," Ray apologized. "Egon, how much do you remember?" Dr. Spengler's face became taunt and unemotional.  
  
"I'd rather not discuss it, Raymond," Egon said. "I suggest you help Winston and Peter now." Ray nodded and started removing the wires he had attached to Egon's head than rolled the machine over next to Winston and did the same thing.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Egon," Janine told the man. "I was really scared."  
  
"As was I," Egon replied. "I didn't think I would make it." He looked at his cousin. "I'm sorry, Dani."  
  
"Don't," she responded. "Not now. I just want to be happy for a little bit longer before I think about that stuff again." Egon nodded in understanding. "Let's just get you guys out of here and go home." 


	15. Mended Fences

A few days later.  
  
The phone on Janine's desk rang and the blonde sitting behind the desk put down her magazine and picked it up.  
  
"Ghostbusters Central," Dani said into the phone. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Kroger. The Ghostbusters still aren't going out on jobs. They're on a long needed rest." She sighed. "Yes, Mrs. Kroger, I will make sure they get over to your house as soon as possible. I promise." The young woman hung up the phone. "Of course, I might also loose the billion and a half messages you left."  
  
"Who was that?" Ray asked as he came up to the desk.  
  
"Mrs. Kroger," Dani answered. "For the umpteenth time."  
  
"You did tell her we would get to her as soon as possible, right?"  
  
"I did. You want to sit down and answer the phone all day?"  
  
"No, you're doing a great job," Ray responded. He leaned over the desk and kissed her. "A really good job."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not helping the guys," Dani said. She sank into Janine's chair. "This sucks."  
  
"You're doing a lot, Dani. You've been keeping this place running since they guys back from the hospital."  
  
"Ray, the guys told you to ask me to do this because they don't want me around upstairs. I know what happened because I was in there heads and they don't want to think about that again."  
  
"That's not true." His girlfriend gave him a look. "Dani, they just need some time. I'm sure they'll come around."  
  
"When, Ray?" Dani asked as she stood up. "Egon, Peter, and Winston don't want have anything to do with me anymore."  
  
"You can't believe that. You're an important part of the team. They'll come around soon. I promise. Cross my heart." He made a motion over his heart and Dani walked around the desk to him.  
  
"Fine," Dani muttered. She leaned against him. "At least I still have you."  
  
"You always will."  
  
"Raymond, would you do me a favor?" Egon asked as he came down the stairs flipping through a pad of notes. "I need you to run down to the occult shop and pick up a few things." He looked up and stopped at the base of the stairs. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were busy. I'll be up in the lab." Dr. Spengler turned to go back up the stairs, but Dr. Stantz pulled him back down. "Ray, I really must return to the lab."  
  
"Not anymore," Ray replied. He took his friend over to Dani. Egon looked at her a moment than at Dr. Stantz.  
  
"I really do need to get this done, Raymond."  
  
"You aren't in school, Egon. You don't have a deadline. Talk to your cousin."  
  
"I believe I have," Dr. Spengler responded. "She knows how I feel. I apologized for anything I did."  
  
"I don't want you to apologize," Dani told him. "I want you to look at me without freaking out that I'll end up back in your mind. I know I saw some personal stuff, but it won't help either of us if you can't get over it."  
  
"I am over it," Egon replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do." Egon turned around and headed back to the stairs. Ray watched him go feeling let down.  
  
"I did cry, Egon." Dr. Spengler froze. "I didn't go to Ray though. I was alone. I sat in the firehouse alone and cried."  
  
"I didn't mean what I said," Egon told her quietly. He turned back around. "I never want to hurt you, but I couldn't stop myself."  
  
"It was a nightmare, Egon. I understand, but the part that hurts me is the fact you won't talk to me anymore. It's over and I don't care what happened. I just want our old relationship back. The one where you play the over bearing cousin." Dani walked over to him and looked him right in his eyes. "Please, Egon." Her eyes searched for an answer in the scientist's.  
  
"I can do that," Egon finally said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know," his cousin replied than gave him a big hug. "So, whatcha researching?"  
  
"I'm merely going through some old notes," Dr. Spengler answered. "Some early theories Ray and I had when we started all of this. We've been able to debunk a few and prove others. I'm working on a paper for the Paranormal Journal."  
  
"Okay, well, you go work on that some more," Dani told him. "I'm sure it'll be great." She walked back over to Ray rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes, it shall be." Dr. Spengler walked back up the stairs.  
  
"One down," Ray told Dani. She let out a big sigh. "Hey, it's okay."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She looked at him with wide, bright eyes. "Let's do something fun, Ray." He gave her a slightly uncertain look.  
  
"What exactly?"  
  
"Dancing," Dani answered. She twirled in a big circle. "I wanted to be a ballerina when I was a little girl."  
  
"You're not going to make me take lessons, are you?" Dr. Stantz inquired. "I'm not exactly very coordinated and I don't think I'd look good in tights."  
  
"The greatest measure of a man is whether or not he can pull off tights," his girlfriend said with a smile.  
  
"I'd certainly pay just to see you get him in them." Dani and Ray looked toward the voice to see Peter and Winston coming towards them. "I always wondered what you two discussed when no one was around. This is more interesting than I thought."  
  
"I could have lived without it," Winston told them. The two men both looked at Dani at a moment than focused on Ray. "So, Ray, what's our lab rat up to?"  
  
"He's writing an essay for the Paranormal Journal about some theories we came up with," Ray answered. "Where did you guys go?"  
  
"Out," Peter responded. "I guess we'll go upstairs and grab a snack. I really like all this free time. I haven't been slimed in over a week. I could get used to this." They headed towards the stairs and Ray gestured for Dani to go after them. She raced past them and jumped up on the bottom step.  
  
"Halt," the blonde ordered them. They stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Dani, in order to go up you'll need to get out of the way," Winston said. "That's the way it works with stairs."  
  
"I'm tired of you going up. I want you to stay down here a moment."  
  
"You're not getting us in tights," Dr. Venkman told her. "I actually have an image I'd like to keep unlike the rest of these guys. Now, I'm hungry. Move."  
  
"No." She spread herself across the bottom step. "Not until we talk."  
  
"We are," Peter responded. "Talk over. Let us pass." The blonde shook her head quickly allowing her blonde hair to fly around her head.  
  
"Is this a protest?" Winston inquired. "Have we been making to much noise going up the stairs at night while you're trying to sleep?" She looked at the two Ghostbusters with a serious face.  
  
"You both know what I'm talking about," Dani said firmly. "I'm not going to let you go up these stairs until we get this over with. I hate the fact you're avoiding me and I want to clear the air." Dr. Venkman sniffed the air.  
  
"The air is good. Nice perfume."  
  
"Damn it, Pete. Cut it out. Your attempts to ignore this just makes me feel worse."  
  
"What the hell do you want us to say, Dani?" Zeddemore asked. "Sorry we didn't listen when we thought our worlds were crashing around us. Those nightmares aren't something you take lightly and the fact you saw them makes it that much worse." He shook his head. "Dani, what happened wasn't right and I don't want to think about it."  
  
"Than don't," Dani told him. "I'm not in there anymore. I don't want to be. I just want to be the girl you taught how to change a tire. I'm still the same person, Winston. I don't think any less of you. You're still a good man in my eyes." He eyed her carefully.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Alright," Winston said. "I can do this."  
  
"Good." She gave him a hug and moved aside. "You may pass." He chuckled and went up the stairs. Peter attempted to follow, but the girl pushed the man back.  
  
"Cut it out, Dani. I'm not in the mood for games."  
  
"Than stop playing them."  
  
"I'm not doing it. You are." He looked at her than walked away. He started toward his office than turned and headed back to doors. "Peter, wait." Dr. Venkman turned around and looked at the blonde.  
  
"No, Dani," he told her trembling where he stood. "I'm not going for all that crap you pulled on Winston and probably Egon. I'm not that weak."  
  
"You're not," she agreed as she walked toward him.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Stop what?" She walked closer to him and stopped a few feet away.  
  
"Just stop it, Dani. I can leave right now and not come back."  
  
"You can," Egon's cousin agreed. Ray realized what Dani was doing. The young woman was imitating her cousin in an attempt to get Peter to talk.  
  
"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. I'm smarter than that. I can walk away from this without another thought." She merely looked at him. He shook his head. "No. That's not fair."  
  
"What's not fair?"  
  
"You're doing the same thing Egon does," Peter admitted. "I guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."  
  
"I'm his cousin, Peter. Not his daughter." Dr. Venkman let out a little laugh as he leaned against the car. He looked at the blonde with his emerald green eyes.  
  
"I screwed up, Dani. You took a lot of crap from me you didn't need to take."  
  
"I learned to live with that a long time ago, Peter."  
  
"You don't need that now. I'm supposed to be a good influence and all that other stuff Egon told me when I wasn't really listening. He really needs to just tape record everything he says and label them so I can refer back to them when I need to."  
  
"He wouldn't let you off that easy;" Dani replied. She leaned up against the car next to Peter. "Do you see this? We're talking." He groaned.  
  
"I'd like to call a penalty. You cheated."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did to."  
  
"Baby."  
  
"Teacher's pet."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are to." Peter smiled at the young woman. She grinned back. "So, when are we going to see Ray in those tights?"  
  
"I'll need help."  
  
"I like to help." They looked to Dr. Stantz who was tiptoeing towards the staircase. "Hey, Tex, we're gonna make you a ballerina."  
  
"No, you're not." Ray dashed up the stairs with Peter and Dani right on his heels.  
  
THE END 


End file.
